Battle of Mars
The Battle of Mars (otherwise known as the Disaster at Mars) was the last battle of the conflict known as the Scramble for Earth between the Atlantean Empire and the Martian Republic, ending with a Martian victory. Background In the weeks prior to the Battle of Mars, a nuclear war had broken out amongst the nations of Earth and the planet had started to freeze, leaving the Human race nearly extinct. Seeing the chance of seizing new territory under the pretext of "saving the Human race from extinction" the Atlantean Emperor Chronos ordered Commander Typhon to lead a Worldship and a large battlegroup to seize the planet (aboard this mission would be Captain Ares). Upon arrival to the Sol System, Council of Five ships immediately came to the aid of mankind and demanded the Atlanteans their purpose from coming with such a large force to a peaceful planet. After a long discussion the Martian Republic also noticed the presence of the invasion force and demanded the Atlanteans to leave the system. Emperor Chronos surprisingly agreed and pulled back his force. Unbeknownst to the Martians and Council, Typhon and his worldship descended into Earth. Before the TDO (who had contact with the Martians) could alert the others from their presence, Captain Ares and a group of soldiers stormed the Andinean TDO Base, killing Sub-Director Draxler and the entire TDO force there. Although the Atlanteans had acted fast, Draxler still managed to contact the Martians. Seeing their cover blown and their invasion in jeopardy, Chronos ordered the Supreme Praetor (the Supreme Commander of the Atlantean forces) to lead an entire fleet in an attempt to snuff out the Martian force and to completely capture Mars. Seeing the disaster at hand, Leader Karl of the Martian Republic ordered General Gustaf Mannerheim to defend the planet at all costs. In the dawn of the 24th of October the battle would break out. The Battle In the initial attack, the Atlanteans crushed Mannerheim's fleet but soon after a commando group boarded the Supreme Praetor's flagship, capturing him after hours of fighting. The Atlanteans were able to hold a steady battle line while they formulated a new plan of action. As the situation became more desperate for both sides, the Atlanteans abandoned their most damaged ships and sent them on a crash course onto the Martian cities below. Although some were destroyed by artillery from the planet's surface most of the ships crashed into the various Martian cities killing thousands. To add even more pressure onto the Martian force, the Atlanteans released huge robotic constructs upon the Martian force, leaving them ravaged. Eventually Mannerheim retreated his forces back onto the airspace above New Oslo. Looking for a final solution to drive the Atlanteans away, Mannerheim utilized old TDO tech that came with the intial Mars Mission to fuel a hidden planetary defence orbital cannon array. Using that and the remaining Martian force Mannerheim was able to destroy the twelve robotic constructs sent by the Atlanteans and eventually leave their attack in shambles. Aftermath In the aftermath of the Battle of Mars, Chronos abandoned his worldship on Earth and told them to hide below the sea. Unable to detect the hidden worldship, Mannerheim and Karl left Earth alone for good as they recovered from the apocalypse. This mistake would eventually lead to a future battle, the Battle of the Second Atlantis. While the Atlantean Forces were distracted, a TDO starship carrying refugees from Kiev, Narvik and Argentina managed to sneak past the battle and land in Mars, setting up a settlement in what would become the city of Promethei. Category:Battles Category:Battle